Rewrite ${((8^{-5})(5^{5}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((8^{-5})(5^{5}))^{-9} = (8^{(-5)(-9)})(5^{(5)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-5})(5^{5}))^{-9}} = 8^{45} \times 5^{-45}} $